1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resolution increasing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When resolution increasing processing is uniformly applied to a certain low-resolution image over an entire screen, even a noise component in a flat area of the image is sharpened. Therefore, a quality of a high-resolution image is deteriorated. Patent Document 1 discloses a technology for separating an image to be increased in resolution into a flat area and an edge area and applying different resolution increasing processing to each of the areas. As a method of separating an area, indexes of dispersion amount and the like of pixel values of pixels to be separated and peripheral pixels of the pixels are calculated and the area is separated according to values of the indexes. However, in the related art, a processing load is large because the separation processing is carried out and the resolution increasing processing is carried out for all low-resolution images for each of pixels.